The Stalker
by BadassSami13
Summary: <html><head></head>One of our favorite BAU members has a stalker whose obsession is going to drive them over the edge.</html>


So I'm not really sure where this came from. I don't usually write angst but I was just in the mood for it… One of our favorite Criminal Minds boys has an insane stalker who is about to snap…

I don't own Criminal Minds but if I did, oh the fun to be had ^-^

_'He is just so beautiful.' _She thought as the object of her affection walked through his apartment door. She watched as he took off his jacket and dropped his bag unceremoniously to the floor, his nightly routine after a full day of work. He stretched his long arms over his head, barely stifling a yawn. Heat pooled to the apex of her thighs as she watched the man so oblivious to her love walk around his apartment, randomly straightening up the already immaculate rooms. Her teeth captured her bottom lip and her eyes darkened with her sexual arousal over even the simplest tasks performed by the man on the computer screen in front of her. She smiled remembering when she had snuck into his apartment, placing the cameras in every room in his home. When he returned that evening, he was none the wiser to the presence of the cameras and she had made it a ritual to watch him every night, learning his routine and enjoying his "company" in her barren apartment. Shuffling behind her brought her attention from the love of her life on the computer monitor to the 20-something man tied up on the floor.

"Shut up!" She snapped harshly, sexually frustrated. Usually, she would watch her man doing even the most mundane of tasks and become aroused, only allowing herself release by her own hand when he went to sleep. Every once in a while she got a real treat and the man on the camera would pleasure himself unknowingly under her watchful, heated gaze; making her fall even more in love with the unsuspecting beauty of a man.

The man pleaded with his eyes, muffled sounds escaping from around the gag he wore. She stood from the chair she sat in and crossed the short distance to the frightened young man, squatting next to him, her long blonde hair cascading around her face as she leaned down to him. Stroking his hair, she whispered something that he could not quite make out, and then struck him sharply across his face. He whimpered and attempted to scoot away from her, only to be halted by a heavy foot on his stomach.

"Now where do you think you are going? I need to practice for him sweetie." She pointed toward the computer monitor and the frightened young man followed her finger to the man on her computer.

She smiled wickedly, thinking of the day that she would finally be ready to be with the man that deserved her attention. But she had to prepare, she understood that. So many mistakes were made the first few times she had tried to practice but this time, this time she got everything right. The man cowering on the floor was her first success and she was savoring her victory. Soon she would be able to use her freshly honed skills on the one man in the world who had stolen her heart.

The man on the floor made another small noise, snapping her back to reality. Her eyes narrowed at her victim.

"If only you were my Spencer, maybe I could let you live…" She sighed wistfully, stroking his soft cheek. She took the time to look at the man trembling on the floor. He was really quite attractive. Big, fear-filled, brown eyes stared at her, pleading silently. His light brown hair was long, just like her Spencer. She smiled; running her fingers through his shaggy hair, imagining the silky strands belonged to a certain quirky genius. The man was young and tall, looking borderline anorexic. Then she realized why she had chosen him and why everything was going so perfectly. He could have passed for Spencer's little brother. That thought sent a giddy chill down her spine. Her practice would be just the confidence boost to allow her to go after her real target next. She could have jumped up and down with excitement, but she had other matters to attend to first. She couldn't have Spencer in her home with another man there, he would become jealous and she simply couldn't have that.

Tears ran down the terrified man's face as realization set in. He was not going to escape this psycho. Dread paralyzed him as his kidnapper left the room, 6-inch stilettos clicking on the hardwood floors. She returned moments later with a syringe filled with a milky liquid.

"Don't worry sweetie," she placed a kiss on his forehead, "this won't hurt a bit." She cooed reassuringly.

His whole body started shaking as she moved in and placed a hand on his forehead to hold him still. She lowered the syringe toward his neck and the pulse point fluttering under his sweat covered skin. Inside the syringe, a deadly cocktail of drugs and chemicals awaited release. She pressed her lips against the pulsating skin, unable to resist, biting down hard, causing him to whimper, and then flicking her tongue out to caress the tender skin. She raised her head and began slowly lowered the syringe toward his neck where she had just marked him, watching the absolute terror fill his eyes. Inch by excruciating inch, the needle neared his neck. When the needle broke through the reddening skin, she pushed the plunger, filling his body with her fatal cocktail.

She watched as the drugs took effect and slowly, the life faded from her victim's brown eyes, much how she imagined it would be like when she got to the real thing. She wondered if her prize would be as beautiful as this man had been when the life drained from his eyes. She knew that the final true release she achieved from her real target would be exponentially more satisfying as it had just been.

She stood, turned back to her computer to find her love in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee.

_'Boy, does he love coffee?'_ She thought fondly.

She looked back at her victim, then to the monitor.

"Soon, my love. Soon we will be together forever. I love you Spencer Reid. "


End file.
